


A star in your eyes

by DestielIsFuckinReal



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley Was Raphael Before He Fell (Good Omens), Crowley's freckles, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 17:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsFuckinReal/pseuds/DestielIsFuckinReal
Summary: Ilovethe idea of Raphael having stars as freckles that burned out when he fell even tho it's so sad as theory...The title comes from Labrinth and Zendaya'sAll of usfrom Euphoria's soundtrack.





	A star in your eyes

«You have lovely freckles, my dear» Aziraphale says, leaning too much in Crowley's space, «and so many, like stars in a constellation»

They're both inebriated, the rain outside Aziraphale's bookshop falls on the asphalt, making a relaxing tap-tap-tap sound.

Crowley giggles, nose scrunched up and feet in the air, «Would you believe me if I told you they used to be stars?»

Aziraphale falls back on the couch armrest, «That's a lie»

«Have I ever lied to you, angel?»

Aziraphale shakes his head no and Crowley continues, «I was _made_ of stars, angel» Crowley smiles. Aziraphale never saw him smile like that, always a smirk or a grin, but never so... genuinely happy. Crowley keeps going, «I used to make the stars and I was made of them too»

«But, Crowley, Lucifer and Raphael made the stars, this would mean...» it hits him then and, by the look on Crowley's face, he must have realized it too because the next thing he does is stand up and distance himself from the couch and Aziraphale, hands in his hair.

Aziraphale subtly sobers them up in the silence that follows, then, «Raphael...»

Crowley turns around to face him, «Don't say that name, don't call me that»

Aziraphale walks closer, slowly, like Crowley is a frightened animal. Crowley doesn't move from where he stands next to the bookshelf.

«Did it... Did it hurt?» he heard the stories, when Lucifer's followers fell with him. Angels, they hurt, all the way down, but Archangels? Lucifer hurt a great deal when Michael threw him out, he hurt for days on end, and now that he thinks of it, nobody heard about Raphael after the Rebellion. God's Third, the Shining One, Heaven should have heard of him once the whole mess was over but it seemed like Raphael disappeared. Nobody thought he could have fallen.

Crowley doesn't say anything, instead he puts his arms around himself and stares at the floor. Truth be told, it did hurt, so much that sometimes he wished he was dead. God's Healer and he couldn't even heal himself from the wounds of the Fall. He tried to forget it all, the pain, the burn, the crash, but to no avail, the memories always coming back like a terrible nightmare. 

«She burned them,» he says at last, still looking down, «God, She casted me out and burned the stars off my skin, She left marks to remember me what I was» 

He used to be great, he used to be beautiful.

«I used to be beautiful» Crowley says in a whisper, not meant for Aziraphale to hear but he must have had nonetheless because he feels the Angel's arms close around him.

«My darling,» he's saying, «you're still so beautiful, in fact, you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen»

«I didn't mean to fall, I didn't_ want_ to fall» a hand sneaks its way to his hair. _Flaming red like the sun, _She said_, to remember you of the power you hold. _Her voice had been so sweet, like the one of a mother's. If he only knew what She would do to him in the future.

«Ssh, I know» Aziraphale says, his hand caressing Crowley's nape. They stay like this for a while, at least until Crowley's sobs ease a little. He doesn't know when he started crying, he hasn't done it since Sodom and Gomorrah, when he could still feel his wings burn sometimes in the dead of the night. Aziraphale held him the whole time and some, letting his tears stain his precious tartan jacket.

A thunder rumbles in the distance when Crowley disentangles himself from Aziraphale. He looks at the state of Angel's jacket, «I'm sorry for that» he sniffles, «I haven't done this for a long time»

Aziraphale shrugs, «Nothing some water can't undo» he reaches out and dries a lone tear that fell from Crowley's eye, «you're the most remarkable creature I've ever had the chance to meet, Archangel or not»

Another thunder rumbles, this time closer.

«Would you like to stay here tonight?» Aziraphale offers. He knows Crowley can miracle himself dry once he walks into his apartment, but he doesn't want him to be alone, not now that looks so vulnerable, in a way Aziraphale never saw him in their 6000 years of friendship.

Crowley looks out the window, musing, «Are you sure?» he asks, looking back at Aziraphale.

«I wouldn't mind» the other smiles.

They stare at each other for a moment more, Aziraphale waiting for a reply and Crowley just _looking_ at him, as if he's seeing the Angel for the first time. Crowley takes Aziraphale's hands in his own, «Angel, I...»

«I know» Aziraphale smiles, «me too, believe me, me too»

Crowley smiles and gives Aziraphale a kiss on the cheek before being dragged upstairs to the Angel's apartment. 

**Author's Note:**

> I _love_ the idea of Raphael having stars as freckles that burned out when he fell even tho it's so sad as theory...
> 
> The title comes from Labrinth and Zendaya's _All of us_ from Euphoria's soundtrack.


End file.
